


Flying the Coop-er (Hawkeye Makes a Proud Papa)

by breatheforeverypart



Series: Hawkeye & The Barton Family [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers as family, Bruce Banner is not a doctor, Clint Barton tries his best, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Laura Barton is a badass, M/M, Natasha struggles with trauma, This is my attempt at fluff, Tony is squeamish, he does try, meet Cooper Barton, non-graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatheforeverypart/pseuds/breatheforeverypart
Summary: Natasha struggles with trauma from the Red Room as Laura nears her due date.  Clint accepts an emergency job with Sam and has been MIA.  After a flashback, Natasha gives up on sleep in favor of tea.  She finds Laura in the kitchen, hiding a secret of her own.
Relationships: Claire Temple & Avengers Team, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Hawkeye & The Barton Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758646
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Flying the Coop-er (Hawkeye Makes a Proud Papa)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my attempt at fluff. Please avoid the fist paragraph if you might be triggered by a graphic flashback involving sexual assault and physical violence. 
> 
> I think the rest of the story is quite happy, considering my usual writing.

***

***Flashback***  
“Not real.” Natasha told herself, hand on her throat. The remnants of her latest nightmare left her feeling her handler’s fingers wrapped around her throat. Rolling out of bed, she gouged her nails into the mattress. The pressure of her fingers bending brought a familiar ache to her consciousness. 

“Who do you serve?” He growled, hands around her neck. 

“You.” She wheezed. 

A slap, followed by increased pressure on her trachea surprised her. “Nyet!” 

The lack of oxygen was becoming a problem, she though, her vision fading at the edges. 

“You serve Red Room, Mother Russia only.” He forced his way between her legs, finally releasing his grip on her neck.  
End of Flashback

Not real. The hands she felt, moving over her skin were ghosts from another life. Pulling on her robe, Natasha hugged herself. Maybe a trip around the property would quiet her mind.  
***Flashback***

***

Natasha froze, her foot hovering above the second to last step. The sound of a broom scuffling across the floor confused her. 

“Laura?” She called. 

“Nat? God. What are you doing?” 

She stepped into the kitchen and observed her long-time friend. “What are YOU doing?” She retorted, relieved for the change of topic. 

“What does it look like?” Laura snapped. 

Natasha folded her arms, prepared to wait out this temper tantrum. “Why aren’t you sleeping? It’s after midnight.” 

“I don’t know.” Laura rubbed at her spine. “I got up to pee for like the thousandth time and figured I’d clean something.” She jabbed at the supposedly dirty floor with her slipper. 

“Okay. Give it here.” Natasha held out her hand. The past few days the Barton farm had seen a drastic increase of nesting behaviors. Laura could safely go into labor any time in the next few weeks, at least that’s what her doctor said. Despite this, Clint accepted an emergency mission with Wilson 48 hours ago. They were supposed to arrive back on the East Coast by dinner. The meal finished, no Barton. Anxiety must be keeping Laura awake, something the younger woman could relate to. 

The broom exchanged hands and Laura eased herself into a chair at the table. With one hand, Nat lifted her friend’s swollen feet onto her lap. “May I?” 

“Like I could say no to that.” Laura rubbed her hand over her belly and blew out a breath. “Do they still look like feet?” 

“Could use a pedicure, but yeah, mostly.” Natasha watched movement ripple under her friend’s taut skin. “Are you have Braxton–Hicks again?”

The sheer amount of research Natasha had devoured over the past month would be impossible to the average human. Her ability to rapidly absorb information made her an excellent professional, it made her an obsessive and at time, over-involved friend. 

Laura would not look at her. Instead, she chose to pull her legs off of Natasha’s lap and pitched herself forward, trying to stand. She waddled over to the stove and busied herself with the teapot. 

“Laura Claire Barton.” Nat lowered her voice, her heart beginning to accelerate. 

“Want some tea?” She opened a cabinet and scanned the mugs. “I’m thinking chamomile.” Ignoring Natasha’s serious tone, Laura poured some loose leaves in a diffuser. 

Natasha leaned over the counter, fingers spread like she was running an interrogation at S.H.I.E.L.D. “Are you in labor?” 

Her face flushed and Laura nibbled at her lip. “Maybe.” 

Natasha swallowed. A million thoughts slammed into her brain like a hurricane. She was not prepared. They had to get to a hospital. What if Laura’s OBGYN wasn’t on call? Wait, the kids were asleep upstairs. Wanda could get them, but she can’t drive the quinjet by herself. The bag. Laura packed it last week, she had washed baby clothes, little socks and hats that Skye and Jemma selected. What about Clint? Where the fuck was Barton?

“Nat?” A hand cupped her cheek. “Natasha relax, we’ve got time.” 

Laura’s face sharpened in her vision. “You’re sure?” Nat forced herself to breath evenly. 

“I have done this before you know.” She rolled her eyes and grinned. “Let’s download the app that tracks contractions. I love technology.” 

“What do you need?” Natasha reigned in her worry, Laura was the leading authority on all matters regarding family and children. Everything would be fine. 

“My husband would be nice.” Laura directed her to the comfortably worn sofa and checked her phone for messages. “How about a movie?” 

“Okay.” She agreed hesitantly. “I’ll check in with Stark.” 

***

The last hour passed with Laura experiencing irregular contractions. She described the pain like cramps from a regular period, with ‘an extra kick’. Natasha had no point of reference for this description. As Nat looked blankly at her, Laura’s face had fallen. She quickly realized the assumption she had made and explained the discomfort in terms of a light stab wound. Natasha had grinned, only a woman who had been married to Barton for so long would know what those injuries felt like. 

“Clint? Can you hear me? Where the hell are you?” 

Static crackled over the line before cutting out completely. Natasha silently swore and removed the mug from the microwave. 

“Do you want honey?” She called. 

Laura groaned softly from the living room. “I’m good, thanks Nat.” Her voiced tightened with pain, but she offered a small smile. “Any luck?” She nodded towards the phone that Natasha was trying not to crush in frustration. 

“Not yet, but I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” Natasha was shit at comforting, thanks to years of conditioning through the Red Room and associated agencies. Lying was an art she had mastered quickly, unlearning that particular skill took copious amounts of therapy. 

Stealing a quick glance at Laura curling into her side on the sofa, she turned her attention back to the phone. Her labor was progressing, despite Laura’s protests to the contrary. Two hours had passed since Natasha had wandered downstairs and confronted her friend. It was nearly 3am. 

27 text messages to Clint. 

30 calls to Clint. 

Assorted calls and texts to Tony, Bruce and Sam that in sum equated to a number more than she had ever communicated with all of them combined. 

Vibrations grabbed her attention, it was an incoming call. She answered automatically. “Clint. Where are you?” She snapped. 

“No, uh it’s Steve.” 

“Where is he?” Natasha tugged on her ear, reverting to an old habit. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve yawned. 

“Laura’s in labor, the kids are here and Clint went on that mission. He’s trying to make up for the paternity time he’s going to take, idiot.” She rambled. 

Steve’s brain jolted awake, Natasha rarely used more words than necessary. “Nat, take a breath. My Russian isn’t that good. Can we go back to English?” 

“Right, yeah.” Natasha repeated the news in English, at least she hoped it was English. Her heart leapt with anxiety until her eyes found Laura friend dozing in the same position she’d left her minutes ago. “Sorry, I’m out of my depth here.” 

“Do you need to call 911?” Steve sounded panicked, shocked that Natasha apologized. 

“I don’t think so, but I do need to convince her to go to the hospital. Where’s Barton? Are they alright?” Absently, she stirred the mug of tea. 

Shuffling sounds erupted on the other end of the call. “Nat? It’s Bruce. We’re leaving the Tower now. Wanda’s coming to watch the kids, Tony is locating Barton and Sam now. It’s gonna be alright.” 

Natasha closed her eyes, relied watching over her. “Thank you.” The call ended and she snatched the cup off the counter. 

***

Natasha thought that she had processed this trauma. She had labeled the issue ‘processed; and tucked it away on a shelf deep inside her brain with all of her other shit. Babies. The idea of children had never even occurred to Natasha until Barton had given her the choice that changed her life. 

One of her preliminary exams at S.H.I.E.L.D. revealed a truth that she had only half been aware of. The Red Room had gutted her as a teenager, nothing remained of her reproductive system. A weapon could not risk succumbing to attachments. Hormones led to emotions and emotions led to acts that created children. The risk was eliminated. Part of her had always wondered what it would be like to enjoy sexual intimacy and engage in it with the intention of creating life. 

Now, as she massaged Laura’s back, Natasha realized she was indeed content with her role as Auntie Nat, physically unable to bear biological children of her own. 

“Where is he?” Laura moaned, leaning against the sofa on her knees. 

“I don’t know.” Natasha squeezed her shoulder. “Tony’s working on it. They’ll be here soon. Laura, I think we have to consider-” 

“No, no.” Laura interrupted, the contraction ending. She flipped over, collapsing on the carpet during the brief reprieve. “Nat, I’m okay. I’m not doing this without Clint.” 

Natasha held her tongue, desperately wanting to point out that Laura was indeed doing ‘this’ without her husband. Laura reached her arms towards her friend. Natasha hauled her friend to her feet. They had developed a path to walk over the past two hours, around the furniture, through the kitchen and back. She swore it helped alleviate the back labor. The pair made their way towards the kitchen, shuffling each step. 

Natasha chose her words carefully. “Laura, the contractions are getting really close. I don’t think you have much time.” 

The laboring woman threw her arms around Natasha’s neck. “Please, I can’t do this without him. Just a little longer.” 

***

The front door swung open and in rushed Captain America himself. Followed quickly by Banner, Tony and Wanda. 

Laura exhaled, blinking as the latest contraction slowed to twinges. “I’m not wearing a bra.” She whispered. “In front of Captain America.” 

“Not a problem Laura, Cap swings for the other team.” Tony commented helpfully.

“I’m sorry?” Steve apologized, turning to face the living room. Bruce chuckled. 

Natasha continued swaying with her friend. Laura shuddered and pressed the top of her head against Nat’s chest. “ETA? Where is he?” The Widow asked, rubbing Laura’s back. “Fitz usually sneaks into Jemma’s room. Be careful waking Skye, she startles Bucky-stye.” 

Wanda flashed her a thumbs-up. “Gotcha.” 

Steve stumbled up the stairs, clearly the most uncomfortable with the situation, after Wanda to wake the kids. Bruce dropped a med pack on a kitchen chair near them. Tony rubbed at his beard. “Why isn’t she in the hospital?” 

“Focus Tony, find Barton.” Natasha started when Laura suddenly straightened. “Where. Is. He.” She stared at Stark, hormones and pain adding a threatening edge to her voice. 

Tony froze, fear in his eyes. “He and Sam were in a firefight over Florida, their communications got knocked out.” 

Natasha glared at him, proud of Laura for asserting herself. “How long.” She did not phrase it as a question, more of a demand with the threat of death for an incorrect answer. 

“Less than a half hour?” He answered hopefully. 

Bruce blanched as he observed Laura. “What’s the time between contractions?” 

Natasha withdrew her phone from her pocket. “About 5 minutes.” She thrust Banner the phone, application open with the data of her contractions from the past couple hours. 

“Doesn’t feel like any time, not enough time.” Laura sank to the floor. Her body shook with exhaustion. Natasha wiped at her friend’s neck with a damp washcloth. “You’re doing great Laura.” 

“Mum?” Jemma cried, her fingers twisting her necklace tightly at her neck. She raced down the stairs and slammed into her both women. 

“Hey. It’s okay.” Laura held her daughter’s head to her chest and stroked her hair. “Mommy’s alright.” 

Natasha interpreted for Skye, who dutifully carried both duffel bags for their impromptu overnight trip. The teenager understood immediately, kissed her mother quickly and tugged a silently sobbing Jemma towards the door. 

Steve tried to quell a wiggling Fitz and follow the older kids outside. Bruce handed the boy a fidget toy from his pocket. Steve mouthed ‘thank you’ and avoided making eye contact with Laura. “Good luck ma’am.” He called as he exited the house. 

Lila buried her head against Wanda’s shoulder. “Mama okay?” Lila sniffed, reaching for her mother and her Auntie Nat. 

“Lila, everything is okay. Mama’s having your new little brother or sister soon.” Natasha tried to soothe the girl. She kissed her cheek pulled the hood on her sweater over her head. 

Laura grit her teeth and stifled a groan. “Go with Aunt Wanda and Uncle Steve okay? I’ll see you soon lovebug.” 

“Not you Stark, stay.” Bruce called out. Tony stopped following Wanda out the front door. “I may need you.” 

Tony quirked an eyebrow. “Like need me to boil water and get towels or call an ambulance need me? Because I am only marginally comfortable with one of those options.” 

Natasha began to answer when Laura grabbed her shirt. “Nat.” She gasped. “I think maybe you were right about the hospital.” 

Liquid trickled down her legs, only to be inefficiently absorbed by Natasha’s fuzzy socks. 

“Is that pee?” Tony asked. “This is more like the days before I got sober than I assumed it would be.” 

“Now Iron Man thinks I peed in my kitchen.” Laura buried her face in Natasha’s shoulder. 

“He’s seen worse.” Natasha patted her friend’s head. “Let’ get you cleaned up okay? Then we’re going to the hospital.”

Natasha looked at Bruce. “Call Temple.” The scientist held his phone to his head. “Hey Claire, sorry to wake you…” 

***

Dumping all of the towels in the Barton’s house at Banner’s feet, Tony swallowed. “What even IS that?” 

“Amniotic fluid.” Natasha and Bruce answered simultaneously. 

Claire’s voice crackled through speakerphone. “Laura, how are you doing honey?” 

“Peachy.” Laura grumbles, hunched over her bump on the kitchen floor. “A real party over here. I’m gonna kill him.” She grunted, sinking her nails into Natasha’s hands. 

“Laura, are you pushing?” The nurse demanded. Damn, Temple was perceptive. 

Bruce began hyperventilating. Which was impressive to Natasha, since he also looked like he was going to pass out. He observed Clint’s wife shake in effort. “Tony, call 911.” 

Tony nodded and backed further into the living room. “Done 10 minutes ago.” 

Laura sobbed, her breath hitching. “No. Clint.” 

Natasha brushed her friend’s hair off her face. “Laura, the baby is almost here. You have to keep them safe, they need to come out now.” 

“Okay.” Laura relented. “but then can I kill him?” 

“Absolutely.” Natasha pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’ll help you.” 

***

4 Minutes Later 

The father-in-question burst into the suddenly overcrowded kitchen covered in alien fluids. 

“Laura!” He shouted, wiping goo from his face. He threw his bow at Tony and threw himself at the scene unfolding on the linoleum. 

Laura hung between Natasha and Bruce, unable to support herself, let alone walk unassisted. “You-I’m- “She sputtered before her voice turned into a guttural moan. 

“I know, I know, I’m dead.” Clint gladly accepted his wife’s weight as she flung herself at him. “Laur, I’m so sorry. My phone didn’t get service, I didn’t know. Sam got stuck, I- “He babbled until Laura groaned and squatted, pulling her husband to the floor. 

“Let’s go to the bathroom, Bruce cleaned it. Then we’ll go the hospital, the doctor-” Natasha tried to pull Laura to her feet. 

Laura’s chest heaved. “Too late.” 

Clint’s stared at his wife. “Too late? But the hospital- “His line of thought was interrupted by a scream. 

“It’s here.” She blinked in shock. “The baby’s here.” Her hands grabbed at the infant shaped bulge stretching the fabric of her pajamas. She yanked at her yoga pants weakly. 

“What?” Clint clamped a hand over his mouth. 

Claire raised her voice. “Guys? Keep the baby warm. Towels, clothes, anything.” 

A wail broke the sudden silence and Natasha let herself breathe, relief crashing over her like a wave. Laura and Clint embraced, their baby between them. 

A body thudded somewhere behind them, Tony fainting at the sight of this miracle of life. “Shit, Tony?” Bruce pressed blankets into Clint’s hands. “Congratulations Laura, you did great.” 

Natasha positioned herself behind her friend, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. The world shrunk to the three of them as Laura lifted their new son to her chest. The infant screamed indignantly, furious at being forced into this strange new world. 

“Honey, you’re amazing.” Clint stroked his wife’s cheek. “I love you so much.” 

Laura laughed. “You better.” She sank into Natasha, utterly exhausted. “We have another son.” She smiled, delirious with hormones and pain. 

“Hello? We got a call about a woman in labor.” A paramedic stepped tentatively into the house. 

“5 minutes too late.” Natasha waved the crew over to the kitchen.

“Babe?” Laura tried to sit up as a paramedic threw a blanket over her knees. Clint took his son in his arms as the bewildered paramedic began to tend to his wife. 

The infant shifted and nestled deeper into the fabric. “Couldn’t wait huh? Impatient like you Dad.” Clint fumbled for his phone while holding tightly to the newborn. 

“Give me.” Natasha cooed, extracting the baby for her partner’s arms. Her newest nephew blinked his eyes a stunning hazel. His limbs shifted, and Natasha’s body moved automatically, swaying to soothe him. It was truly amazing, less than 30 minutes ago, Natasha had been dancing like this with Laura, this baby that she now held, still in her womb. 

“Intoxicating, isn’t it.” Bruce teased. He stood at her shoulder, gazing at the newest Barton. 

“She Lion-King’d the baby.” Tony said in amazement. “Craziest night of my life.” He sank into a chair. 

“Tell Pepper, not to do it this way.” Laura pointed a finger at Tony. “I want her to have drugs, the good ones.”

Natasha walked over to where Laura was laying a gurney, she noted the IV in the crook of her elbow. She would be willing to bet her favorite knife that Laura was getting some nice meds courtesy of the sympathetic paramedic. “Do you two have a name?” 

Laura settled her son in her arms. “Cooper Nathaniel Barton.” She grabbed Natasha’s hand. “He’ll always be a part of you. That’s why we picked Nate as his middle name. Nat, you’re family. I don’t.” Laura pulled Natasha to her. “I couldn’t have done this without you. Look, Cooper, Auntie Nat’s here.” She traced the curve of her son’s face. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered, smiling at her chosen family.


End file.
